The Missing Apprentice
by catgirl2900
Summary: Foxpaw was only hunting a squirrel with his mentor when the ground beneath him collapsed. He later found himself in a tunnel. He is determined to get out, but is it possible to leave? Rated T because there may be some violence.
1. Chapter 1

A small reddish brown cat was crouching down on a rock next to an underground stream.

"Stupid Foxpaw!" He yowled,"Why didn't I find a way out yet!"

The only answer Foxpaw had was the echo bouncing of the cave walls. He was stuck in a tunnel for over two moons now, and he missed his family and friends. He was finding little to eat, and little bedding to use. However hard Foxpaw tried, he still couldn't find an exit to the prison. He occasionally heard a distant yowl calling for him, but he never found out who yowled because he never found a way close enough. The small stream was his only source of food, and he didn't even like the small fish.

Foxpaw was only hunting with his mentor, Mapleleaf, when the ground collapsed beneath him as he was stalking a squirrel near a beech tree. He later found himself in a dark tunnel, and he ached all over . He walked through the left of the tunnel, and found the stream soon afterward. He slowly lost confidence that he would get home as the days went on, and he lost track of time.

Foxpaw was woken by the sound of a cat yowling.

The voice yowled,"Is anycat there? I need help!"

"I'm coming!"Foxpaw yowled back.

When Foxpaw got there he saw a young she cat with a blue-gray pelt, and her tail was stuck under a rock.

"Please get the rock off my tail."She mewed.

* * *

Who should I name the she-cat.

Is she a loner, kittypet, or clan cat?

Please comment to let me know.

Btw this is my first story so sorry if it isn't the best.

I will continue the story on saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to use a mixture of Wolf of the Indians' and stormfire's ideas.

* * *

Foxpaw barely managed to roll the rock off the she cat's long tail.

"That feels much better." sighed the she cat.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Foxpaw

"My name is sky." said the she cat.

"How did you get in these tunnels Sky?" questioned Foxpaw

"I fell into a hole." Sky quickly said.

"I know a place where there is some fish down here." Foxpaw told Sky.

"Good, I'm starving." mewed Sky.

"Follow me"said Foxpaw

Foxpaw and Sky walked through the winding path to the stream. As soon as they got there, they sat down to rest. Foxpaw got up to fish after about a minute. Foxpaw managed to catch a few small fish before he stopped. Fox paw took a fish and walked to Sky.

He dropped the fish and said,"Do you want it?"

"Sure" Sky said happily.

They both ate the rest of the fish. Foxpaw gave Sky a little moss for bedding, and he laid down in his little rest, and continued his nap.

* * *

Sorry there wasn't any action, but I wanted to save sky's story for another chapter.

Thank you to the reviewers for reviewing.

Next chapter is Sky's story!


	3. Chapter 3

Foxpaw woke up and saw that Sky was sitting next to the stream with a few fish next to her.

"If we might be stuck together I may as well tell you about my past."Sky said, "Grab a fish and sit down, and

I will tell you."

"Ok."replied Foxpaw

Fox paw grabbed a fish and sat down to listen.

Sky said, "I was born a loner, and I had a nice family. My father is a white tom named Cloud, my mother is a blue she-cat named Indigo, my sister is a blue she-cat with white paws named glimmer, and my brother is a white tom with a blue tail tip, blue paws, and blue ears named pebble. When I was about three moons a twoleg took me away from my family. I was a kittypet for about 4 moons before I found a way to escape. I wasn't able to hunt well after that long so I ate very little after I escaped. I found my family a quarter moon later, and they were glad I was safe. I was only with them a little over two moons when a dog chased me and I fell in the hole. Then you found me."

"Thank you for telling me your story."Foxpaw said, "I can tell you mine later."

"Alright"replied Sky

Sky hunted for more fish and explored a little of the nearby caves. Meanwhile Foxpaw went to the place he was in when he got in the tunnels and called for help. After about an hour Foxpaw went disappointed.

"I may as well tell you my story now."Foxpaw said.

"Alright."Sky replied as she sat down to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a while for updates, but I couldn't decide what clan foxpaw would be in. Hope you understand.

btw I am making the chapter longer

* * *

"Do you know about the clans?" Foxpaw asked.

"I just they are large groups of cats." Sky replied.

"Well, there are four clans. The clans are Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Riverclan swims and eats fish. Windclan runs quickly, and hunt rabbits. Shadowclan use the shadows to their advantage they are also very sneaky. Last, but not least, Thunderclan lives in an awesome forest with delicious prey including mice, voles and thrushes, my favorite. Thunderclan's leader is a dark gray tom named Stormstar, the deputy, who is basically second in charge, is a yellow she-cat with white paws named Honeypool. My favorite elder is fea." Foxpaw said.

"Foxpaw?" Sky interrupted, "You're in thunderclan aren't you?"

"Did I make it that obvious?" Foxpaw asked.

"Yes, you did." Sky confirmed.

"Sorry. Just to let you know Riverclan lives in the marshy area, Shadowclan lives in the pine forest, and Windclan lives on the moor." Said Foxpaw.

"Ok, now you can continue talking about Thunderclan." Sky said.

"Like I was saying, My favorite elder is a light gray she-cat named Featherwhisker. The other elder is a black tom named Nightheart. The medicine cat is a white she-cat with pale grey paws named Sweetmint, and her apprentice is an orange tom named Blazepaw. There are ten warriors besides the deputy. Yellowpelt is a yellow tom with a white tail tip. Brightwish is a white she-cat with orange ears. Palefur and Graypelt are pale grey brothers. Orangeback is an orange tom with black legs and a black belly. Oakfur is a brown tom. Mapleleaf, my mentor, is a reddish-brown tom. Rosethorn, my mother, is red she-cat. My father is a dark orange tom named darkshadow. Snowbird is a white she-cat that is in the nursery with her kits. The kits are Shinekit, Sunkit,and Petalkit. Petalkit is a white she-cat like her mother. Shinekit is a white tom. Sunkit is a yellow she-cat. The apprentices are a red she-cat named Russetpaw, my sister, a brown tom named treepaw, and I." Foxpaw said.

"How did you get down here?"Sky asked.

"I was an apprentice for about 2 moons when Mapleleaf and I were hunting a squirrel together. When I was about to pounce the ground started crumbling around me, and my feet were stuck in the rocks as the ground slowly sank. Mapleleaf tried to pull me out, but I was stuck too far down in the dirt. Russetpaw and Yellowpelt were hunting near by when they heard the commotion. They arrived as my face was starting to go under. I could hear Russetpaw trying to dig me out, but had to quit because she was starting to sink too. I was completely engulfed by the dirt and I later found myself in a small tunnel. I then came to this cave." Said Foxpaw.

* * *

Hurray! I managed to write this longer than normal chapter, and I managed to make up all the oc's by myself within half an hour.

In case you wondered Yellowpelt is Snowbird's mate.

I will upload again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for that long of a break, but I was busy

* * *

Sky and Foxpaw went off to do their own things. Sky took a nap, and Foxpaw went to the side tunnel to yowl for help again. When Foxpaw was about to go back to the cave he heard a few rocks fall and went to investigate. When he got there he found a small white she-kit with green eyes. The kit was covered in dirt and it backed away trying to get away from Foxpaw.

"Don't be afraid."Said Foxpaw,"I won't harm you."

"Who are you?"Squeaked the kit.

"My name is Foxpaw. What is yours?"Replied Foxpaw.

"My name is Sweetkit." Said the kit.

"Can you follow me to a safe cave Sweetkit?" Said Foxpaw.

"I guess." Replied Sweetkit.

"Ok, follow me." Said Foxpaw.

Sweetkit followed Foxpaw down the tunnel to the cave. Sky Started fishing when she smelled an unfamiliar scent and looked at Sweetkit.

"Who is this?" Questioned Sky.

"This is Sweetkit." Announced Foxpaw.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Sweetkit?" Said Sky.

"Hi! What is your name?"Squeaked Sweetkit excitedly.

"My name is Sky." Said Sky.

"Hi Sky. Do you have any food? I'm starving." Mewed Sweetkit.

"Do you like fish?" Asked Sky.

"NO!"Screeched Sweetkit.

"You don't need to screech, but we only have fish." Said Sky.

"But I don't like fish."Argued Sweetkit.

"Sweetkit, fish isn't that bad once once you get used to it." Said Foxpaw.

"Ok." Said Sweetkit disappointedly.

"Here." Said Sky while throwing a minnow to Sweetkit.

"Still yucky." Announced Sweetkit after taking a bite.

"Still the only food." Said Sky.

"I know." replied Sweetkit

"How old are you?" Asked Foxpaw.

"Three moons." answered Sweetkit.

"Why did you leave the nursery?" Foxpaw asked.

"I wanted to go on an adventure, and how did you know?" Replied Sweetkit.

"Your name gives away that you are a clan kit, and clan kits are not supposed to leave camp before six moons. By the way what clan are you from?" Said Foxpaw.

"I am from Thunderclan. It is a great clan and I love it!" Replied Sweetkit.

"I agree." Said Foxpaw.

"How do you know anything about Thunderclan?" Asked Sweetkit.

"Because I am from Thunderclan." Replied Foxpaw.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for a review. If you noticed that I had two Thunderclan cats with Sweet at the beginning of their names I will explain shortly.

* * *

"I didn't know there was a cat named Foxpaw in Thunderclan." Said the confused Sweetkit.

"I didn't my family would give up on me that quickly." Said Foxpaw sadly.

"Who is your family?" Asked Sweetkit.

"Rosethorn is my mother, Darkshadow is my father, and Russetpaw is my sister." Replied Foxpaw.

"That explains why they always seemed so unhappy. I was confused why they wouldn't ever seem happy when I tried to cheer them up." Said Sweetkit.

"Why are you named Sweetkit when the medicine cat is named Sweetmint." Said Foxpaw changing the subject.

"I was told that Sweetmint died a few days before I was born and they decided to name me after her because I looked more like her than Dawnkit." Said Sweetkit.

"Who is Dawnkit?" Asked Foxpaw.

"The best sister ever!" Sweetpaw exclaimed.

"I meant what does she look like." Said Foxpaw.

"She is orange with black ears and pale orangy yellow eyes."Said Sweetkit.

"Thanks. Let's go rest because we need to find a way to get out of these tunnels soon." Said Foxpaw.

Foxpaw gave Sweetkit some moss and lay down to rest. Sweetkit was a little cold, but she didn't want to wake Sky or Foxpaw. She fell asleep thinking about the dare.

* * *

What do you think the dare is? You will find out in the rest chapter.

If you want to give me any ideas about what they try to do to get out you are welcome to.

If you want to submit any names for cats in other clans you are welcome to, but they won't be used for quite a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am making a risk on this chapter, but if it succeeds it should be great. BTW there are several time skips._**

* * *

"Sweetmint!" Exclaimed an orange cat.

"What do you want, Blazeheart?" Asked Sweetmint.

"I got a prophecy." Answered Blazeheart.

"What is the prophecy?" Asked Sweetmint.

"Only the sweetest and the sky can save the fox." Replied Blazeheart.

"Sorry I don't know what the prophecy means, but try to get used to solving things on your own." Said Sweetmint.

"Why?" Asked Blazeheart.

"I gave you your name so early because I am slowly dying from an unknown illness, and I may die anytime." Replied Sweetmint sadly.

* * *

A white she-cat with orange ears was in the nursery with her two she kits and her black and orange mate.

"Brightwish what should we name them?" Said the orange and black tom.

"Orangeback, I think we should name the white one Sweetkit after Sweetmint. Do you agree?" Said Brightwish.

"Sweetkit is a wonderful name for her." Agreed Orangeback.

"What should we name the pale orange one?" Asked Brightwish.

"We should name her Dawnkit because she is as beautiful as dawn." Replied Orangeback.

"I agree." Brightwish Agreed.

They licked their kits and when Orangeback was about to leave He stepped back in.

"Sweetkit, Dawnkit, I will always protect you." Said Orangeback.

* * *

"Sweetkit please come over here." Pleaded a pale orange she-kit.

"Dawnkit, I'm coming." Said Sweetkit.

"Hurry!" Exclaimed Dawnkit.

"Ok." Replied Sweetkit.

"Sweetkit, I dare you to follow the sunhigh patrol out of the camp and not come back until sunset. If you succeed I will eat one of Blazeheart's herbs." Said Dawnkit.

"I accept the dare." Said Sweetkit.

"Hurry or you might miss the patrol." Said Dawnkit.

"On my way there." Said Sweetkit.

The patrol was about to leave and Sweetkit got there just in time. She waited until Honeypool's tail disappeared until sneaking out after them. Sweetkit was amazed by all the trees and smells. She didn't watch where she was going and after a while she tripped into a hole. She climbed out and continued walking around until she saw a giant beech tree and I smelled a mouse. She decided to try to catch it because she was hungry. She was heading towards it when she got stuck in crumbling dirt. She slowly sank and she was to scared to yowl for help.

She later found herself in a tunnel and soon she saw a reddish cat approaching so she hid. He seemed to be calling for help. She was found by him soon afterwards. Sweetkit was very scared and when the reddish tom said his name was Foxpaw she remembered the story of the lost apprentice. She was never told the apprentice's name, but she knew he was real. The apprentice was a paw for two moons when he sank into crumbling dirt. Nobody was able to pull him out, and he was never seen again. She thought that he might be the missing apprentice because he had an apprentice name, and it didn't seem like and other clan cats were around.

* * *

"Wake up Sweetkit."Foxpaw said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the extremely long wait, but the internet was goofy for a while.

* * *

Foxpaw woke up Sweetkit and Sky around what he thought was sunhigh.

"What are we going to do to get out of here? Teleport?" Sky said Sarcastically.

"No," Said Foxpaw,"We are going to try to dig up a few tail lengths away from the area I got here."

"Yay we are going to go home!" Squeaked Sweetkit.

"We might not be able to, but hopefully we can." Said Sky.

"Let's go." Said Foxpaw.

They got to that tunnel quicker than usual. They continued about five tail lengths down the tunnel before stopping.

"Let's dig here." Foxpaw said while pointing to the right with his tail.

"I should dig, Foxpaw should move the rocks, and Sweetkit should listen for falling rocks." Said Sky.

"Ok." Replied Foxpaw and Sweetkit.

They Sky started digging while Foxpaw was pushing rocks to the side. Sweetkit was too busy watching them to listen. After a few minutes she heard a falling rock.

At the last moment she yowled"Rocks coming!"

Sky managed to escape in time, but one of Foxpaw's back paws was stuck in the rubble.

"Help!" Yowled Foxpaw as more rocks started to fall.

"Stay over there." Sky sternly said to Sweetkit.

Sky ran to the rubble and tried rolling the rocks of of Foxpaw. It seemed that every time Sky rolled a stone off of Foxpaw that another fell on him. A rock fell on Sky's front paw, and she couldn't get it off. Sweetkit couldn't stand seeing them being squashed by all the stones so she ran towards them. She was almost squashed by the falling stones, but she managed to dodge them. When she got there Sky also had rocks and dirt pinning down her other front paw and her tail, and Foxpaw was almost completely covered in dirt and stones. Sweetkit started brushing the dirt off of Foxpaw with her tail. While she was brushing off the dirt the rocks stopped falling on them. When Sweetkit was done brushing off the dirt she started push the rocks on Sky's paws. She managed to get the rocks of Sky's front paw's. Sky got the other rocks off herself and she moved to the side to shake the dirt out of her pelt. When Sky got back she started to help Sweetkit move the rocks off of Foxpaw.

"Thanks for getting me free from the rocks." Sky said.

"Your welcome." Replied Sweetkit.

They continued to clear the rocks off of Foxpaw. After a while all the rocks were off of Foxpaw.

"Foxpaw?" Sky Asked,"Are you alright?"

Sky became worried when he didn't respond.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked again.

"Sky, is Foxpaw ok?" Asked Sweetkit worriedly.

"Yes, he is just sleeping." Replied Sky hoping that her answer was true.

* * *

Do you think Foxpaw is alright? Please review what you think.

If over half of you are correct I will make an extra chapter next time I update.


	10. Chapter 10

Foxpaw felt the weight of the rocks on him suddenly vanish.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. He saw he was in a sunny clearing in the middle of the forest. He noticed a white she-cat with grey paws approaching him.

"Sweetmint? Is that you?" Foxpaw asked the she-cat.

"Yes, it's me." Replied Sweetmint.

"Since your dead does that mean I'm dead?" Asked Foxpaw worriedly.

"Foxpaw, you are not dead, but I need to tell you something." Answered Sweetmint.

"What?" Asked Foxpaw.

"You must find an old friend for he knows what you need." Replied Sweetmint.

"Thanks, but who is the friend?" Asked Foxpaw.

"You will find out soon." Said Sweetmint.

"When will I wake up?" Asked Foxpaw.

"Soon, but not yet." Replied Sweetmint.

"Then what should I do?" Asked Foxpaw.

"If you would like to hunt you are welcome to." Replied Sweetmint.

"Alright." Foxpaw replied. He started smelling for prey in the undergrowth. He smelled a thrush, his favorite. He went into the hunter's crouch and slowly crept towards the squirrel. He stepped on a twig and the squirrel dropped it's nut, but it didn't move. He pounced on the squirrel and gave it the killing bite. He took it back to the clearing to offer Sweetmint some, but no one was there. He ate the squirrel, and buried the bones. When he was done he woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Foxpaw found himself in the main tunnel. He was confused where everyone was until he saw Sweetkit coming around the corner.

"Look! He's waking up!" Squeaked Sweetkit happily.

"Foxpaw! I am so glad that you're awake." Said Sky.

"There is someone else in the tunnels." announced Foxpaw.

"You're probably just imagining things." Said Sky.

"No I am not." Said Foxpaw Sternly.

"I checked, there is no one else." Said Sky.

"Check again!" Screeched Foxpaw.

"No, I am not going to search for someone who isn't there." Said Sky.

"Then I'm going!" Replied Foxpaw.

Foxpaw started to get up, but his paws wouldn't let him stand so he fell back down.

"You can't in this condition." Said Sky.

"You're right, but I can yowl until he hears me." Said Foxpaw with a smirk.

"Ok, I will look around. Just don't yowl." Said the annoyed Sky.

"Thanks." Foxpaw said as Sky started to walk off.

"Why is he so certain about someone in the tunnels." Mumbled Sky.

She padded off into the tunnels. She thought that Foxpaw just wanted to annoy her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone else's pawsteps behind her. She was knocked to the ground by something heavy. As her head hit the stone below her she saw just a speck of orange before losing consciousness.

* * *

What do you think happened to Sky?

If someone is correct next time I update I will put an extra chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I know this chapter is pretty soon, but enjoy.

* * *

An orange tom saw as a blue she-cat hit the stone below her. He just quietly looked at his paws in disbelief.

"What did I just do? My paws are meant to heal not harm. I didn't act like the loyal medicene cat, Blazeheart, I acted like a monster. I should have ran, or at least stay hidden. Why did I slam the she-cat to the ground? She seemed angry at something, but she could've been mad she was here. I could've ignored her, but I attacked. I didn't know what made me push her too the ground." Blazeheart mumbled to himself.

"I can't reverse my actions, but I may as well drag her to her nest if I can find it." Blazeheart said to himself.

He sniffed around the cave for a scent trail. After a while he found one so he dragged the she-cat towards the scent trail. He continued walking, but he began to tire. He was about to give up when he noticed several other scents mixed in with hers. He stopped to try and reconise any of the scents when a small white she-kit ran towards him.

"Sweetkit!" How did you get down here?" Asked Blazeheart.

"I will tell you later, but is Sky alright?"

"Ummm..." Replied Blazeheart as he started to slowing back away getting ready to run.

"Blazeheart! Don't leave us. We need you." Called Sweetkit.

"If you survived here this long you don't need me." Replied Blazeheart.

"I don't need you, but Sky might, and Foxpaw does." Pleaded Sweetkit.

"Foxpaw is alive?" Said a bewildered Blazeheart.

"Barely, he nearly died yesterday." Said Sweetkit.

"Show me the way. I will carry Sky." Replied Blazeheart.

"Ok." Said Sweetkit as she bounced into a cave.

"Sky's nest is over here." Said Sweetkit as she pointed to a little bit of moss in a corner with her tail.

Blazeheart carefully placed Sky onto the moss.

"Where is Foxpaw?" Asked Blazeheart.

"Over there, next to the stream." Said Sweetkit.

"What happened to Foxpaw." Asked Blazeheart.

"We were caught in an avalanche. Sky and I managed to get out saftly, but Foxpaw wasn't as lucky." Said Sweetkit.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Blazeheart.

Blazeheart walked over to Foxpaw to wake him up so he could see what damage the avalanche caused.

"Wake up!" Screeched Sweetkit.

"Sweetkit. Let me sleep." Said Foxpaw.

"No! You will wake up!" Screeched Sweetpaw.

"Alright I'll wake up." Said an annoyed Foxpaw.

"By the way someone want to see you." Said Sweetkit as she bounced around the cave.

"Blazepaw?!" Said Foxpaw in shock.

"It's Blazeheart, but Sweetkit said you were stuck in an avalanche?" Asked Blazeheart.

"Yes I was." Replied Foxpaw.

"I just want to check you for any major injuries." Said Blazeheart.

"Ok, but I can't easily stand up." Said Foxpaw.


	13. Chapter 13

"Foxpaw, You have a broken hind leg." Said Blazeheart.

"When will it heal?" Asked Foxpaw.

"It will take at least a moon." Said Blazeheart.

"I need any twigs a you can find, and If you find any comfry or grass please bring some." Said Blazeheart.

Sweetkit, and Sky left to search for twigs, and Blazeheart stayed to make sure nothing happened to Foxpaw when they were gone.

Sweetkit and Sky went down the tunnel looking for grass comfry and twigs. They found 3 twigs, and a mouthful of grass to bring back. They got lost when searching for the tunnel back, and started to get scared.

"Sky?" Asked Sweetkit, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Sky replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Sky and Sweetkit continued walking down the tunnel. They couldn't smell Foxpaw or Blazeheart, and they were starting to get worried.

"Sky?" Asked Sweetkit

"What?" Replied Sky.

"How long until we get back?" Asked Sweetkit.

"I don't know." Said Sky.

They continued going down the tunnels, and their chance of getting back became less and less likely.

* * *

 _Back in the central cave..._

Foxpaw, and Blazeheart were starting to get worried. It has been about a day now according to the small crack in the ceiling.

"Where are they?" Asked Foxpaw.

"I am not sure, but they should be back soon." Replied Blazeheart.

Foxpaw knew that they might be lost, but he ignored that possibility and hoped for them to come back.

* * *

 _Back to Sky and Sweetpaw..._

They heard a noise in the distance.

"What was that?" Asked Sweetkit.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Replied Sky.

Sky and Sweetpaw ran towards the noise. When they got to the source of the noise they stopped in their tracks.

* * *

Please comment what you think the noise was. I already decided, but I'll post an extra chapter next time I update if someone gets it correct.

I'll work on updating more often.

If you find any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Can you please comment if you think I should start a Warriors Truth or Dare Forum(Story would be against the website rules, but a forum is all right)

* * *

Sweetkit and Sky stared ahead as the breeze rushed past.

"Sweetkit," Said Sky, "we are back on the surface."

"Yay!" Said Sweetkit.

"Wait, what about Foxpaw?" Asked Sweetkit worriedly.

"We can look for others to help us." Replied Sky.

"Something smells funny." Mews Sweetkit.

"I'm not sure what it is, but it seems familiar." Said Sky.

They noticed a white blur in the bushes ahead. Then the white blur flew at Sky.

"Get out of our territory!" Screeched the white cat.

The white cat took a second look at Sky as she picked up Sweetkit, and was about to run.

"Wait!" Yowled the White cat.

"Why should I wait?" Said an annoyed Sky.

"Sky, is that you?" Said the white cat.

* * *

Who is the mysterious white cat? I already picked out who, but I just want to see if you're correct


	16. Chapter 16

"Pebble!" Meowed Sky joyfully.

"Sky, where were you?" Asked Pebble.

"I fell into a hole when trying to run from a dog." Said Sky.

"I am glad you're alright, but who is this?" Asked Pebble as he pointed his tail at Sweetkit.

"This is Sweetkit. The whole I fell into lead to some tunnels, and a few cats were in there. Sweetkit is one of them." Replied Sky.

"Hi, I'm Sweetkit!" Mewed Sweetkit.

"Hi, Sweetkit, I'm Sky's brother." Said Pebble.

"Do you have food?" Asked Sweetkit.

"Yes, I have some food." Replied Pebble.

"Is it fish?" Asked Sweetkit.

"Sorry, but we don't have fish." Said Pebble.

"Yippie, you are my new best friend!" Said Sweetkit cheerfully.


End file.
